Pérdida
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: No quería, se rehusaba, no lo aceptaría. Judal estaba vivo, sólo le estaba jugando una broma ¿no? Era pesada pero ella lo perdonaría, porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, y aún si la sacara de quicio quería tenerlo a su lado siempre.


**Pérdida**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la joven de cabellos color celeste, los cuales iban volviendo de a poco a su color rosado original. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran camufladas por el agua que caía del cielo con violencia, estrellándose tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que incluso dolía, pero a ella no le importaba, no en ese momento.

El dolor desgarrador en su pecho se acrecentaba y sus rodillas, débiles, sin capaz de poder sostenerla, se doblaron causando un choque de estas contra el embarrado suelo de tierra. Su desgarrado vestido se encontraba sucio y ahora cubierto de barro, nadie podría si quiera imaginar que se trataba de una princesa.

A un lado de la joven descansaba el broche capaz de transformarse en una espada y desatar el poder del djinn Vinea. El magoi de la joven se había agotado junto con sus esperanzas, y la vida del joven frente a ella.

Así es… frente a ella, recostado en el piso, todo sucio y lastimado, yacía un joven de cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos, que alguna vez brillaron con la intensidad furiosa de dos rubíes, se encontraban cerrados, dándole una imagen completamente pacífica al joven… imagen que desataba la desesperación de la princesa.

―Abre los ojos, Judal-chan… ábrelos… ―se acercó gateando, casi arrastrándose, el metro que la separaba de él. Estaba cansada, lastimada, pero sobre todo desesperada. ― ¡Ábrelos, maldita sea! ―lo levantó por los hombros y lo sacudió.

La octava princesa estaba de a poco perdiendo el poco juicio que le quedaba. Su amigo, el magi que siempre gustaba de hacerla entrar en cólera, su Judal-chan… estaba muerto.

― ¡Judal-chan! ¡No me dejes! ¿¡Me oyes!? ―continuó sacudiéndolo, esperando inútilmente que el abriera los ojos y le gritara que era una vieja bruja loca, pero no… él nunca más la llamaría así, ya no.

No quería, se rehusaba, no lo aceptaría. Judal estaba vivo, sólo le estaba jugando una broma ¿no? Era pesada pero ella lo perdonaría, porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, y aún si la sacara de quicio quería tenerlo a su lado siempre.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente como si quisiera entregarle su vida a él, como si quisiera que el sintiera eso, a pesar de que ya no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

― ¿P-Por qué…? Me prometiste que eras fuerte… que… que nadie p-podía contigo… ―sollozó y lo abrazó más fuerte. El cuerpo de Judal comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frío y débil. ―S-Si… me dejas… ¿qué voy a hacer? ―Kougyoku temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, su cuerpo casi sin fuerzas no dejaba de temblar.

Cada segundos volvía a caer en la cuenta de la situación, lo que le impedía calmarse o poder reaccionar de otra manera que no sea llorar y abrazar a Judal. Tenía miedo, lo necesitaba a su lado. Él no era dulce ni tierno, pero era su amigo, y sólo con saber que estaba ahí la hacía sentir bien. Nunca antes había meditado que tan importante era para ella, hasta entonces.

―S-Si te vas… todo va a ser más aburrido… ―murmuró apretándolo una última vez contra su pecho, para después entregarse a su debilidad y caer sobre el suelo, dejándose descansar junto a su amigo bajo esa lluvia arrasadora.

Los ojos de Kougyoku se cerraron lentamente, tal vez así y de esa manera si no volvía a abrirlos podría verlo.

Después de eso… todo fue oscuridad, no sentía, no escuchaba, no veía. Todo estaba cubierto por las tinieblas. Hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, una voz se escuchó lejana, una voz fuerte y masculina que de a poco se fue escuchando más claramente.

La estaba llamando.

― ¡Ey, vieja bruja!

Aquello lo escuchó claramente entre las tinieblas. No podía confundirse, era la voz de Judal.

― ¡Kougyoku!

La luz fue apareciendo lentamente junto con su tacto, oído y, de a poco, vista. Los objetos se veían distorsionados, y lo único que podía sentir era una superficie blanda bajo ella, y una voz que la llamaba continuamente.

¿Alguien la estaba sacudiendo?

― ¡Despierta de una vez!

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, y una vez recuperaron su claridad, pudo distinguir los muebles de su habitación.

― ¿Qué…? ―susurró y volteó hacia un costado, donde había alguien que seguía zarandeándola.

― ¡Me despertaste con tu llanto, vieja bruja! ¿Ahora lloras hasta dormida? Increíble… ―chasqueó la lengua y apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama, detrás de él.

―J-Judal…chan… ―murmuró mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y se cristalizaban dando paso a un nuevo llanto. ―Estás bien ―pronunció antes de arrojarse a él, aferrándose fuertemente a su torso.

― ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Vine a tu cama porque es cómoda y tú me despiertas con tus locuras! ―intentó separarse de ella pero la joven no cedía, es más, entre más intentaba apartarse más se aferraba. Al ver que era inútil se dejó abrazar por un rato, hasta que la chica se calmara.

―Judal-chan… estoy tan feliz que todo haya sido una pesadilla, si te perdiera… no sé qué haría… ―sonrió y continuó abrazándolo, aliviada.

―O-Oye… ―pronunció abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. Eso lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa.

Kougyoku cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue quedándose dormida, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Judal, una vez la joven se durmió, sonrió. No sabía que había soñado, pero sin duda estaba relacionado a él.

―Demonios, Kougyoku… ―susurró para después acariciarle el pelo y levantarla para acomodarla correctamente sobre la cama. ―Eres molesta ―bufó y se recostó a su lado, observando el pacífico rostro de la princesa mientras una idea surcaba su mente. ―Ya que… ―gruñó y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y brindándole de su calor corporal. Era mejor así, de lo contrario podía volver a soñar pesadillas y despertarlo en medio de la noche, él necesitaba dormir.

―Judal-chan… ―susurró en un suspiro mientras dormida se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

―Descansa, vieja bruja

Y así, la noche transcurrió sin más preocupaciones e inconvenientes para Judal, quien ya tendría que enfrentarse al molesto consejero de Kougyoku por la mañana, cuando entrara a despertarla y los encontrara muy cómodamente abrazados.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por fanfiction, estaba extrañando.**

 **Tuve varios meses la compu rota, y no podía usarla, por ende no podía escribir, así que si por acá hay algún lector de "Detrás de escena" pido disculpas, veré que tan pronto puedo subir el capítulo. Ya lo comencé, pero como que le perdí un poco el hilo a la historia y me cuesta retomarla jaja pero tranquilos que en poco tiempo va a volver a continuar.**

 **Gracias por leer este one-shot, y nos estaremos viendo pronto en el otro fic.**

 **Y ya saben... ¡por un mundo con más JuKou!**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
